Alfred and His Secret
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: The first story of Alvin and the chipmunks series. What is Alfred Secret?
1. Deep woods

**Reminder: I do not own the Alvin the characters. I only own my own characters. You can find more about the characters on my profile under Character Guide. This is the first story of the series. **

A shot was heard in the quiet woods. Suddenly everyone was awake and fleeing. All but one chipmunk made it to safety. The little chipmunk watched in horror form his hiding place. He just saw his mother dropped to the ground. His dad was caught in an animal trap

A hunter pointed his gun at him and said, "I must be lucky today. I have tow fat chipmunks to take back to my family. Good-bye, my dinner." He shot it.

The little chipmunk didn't come out of hiding for 2 days. The other chipmunks were concern about him.

**I think I better tell who he is before I go on with the story. His name is Alfred. He lived in the deep woods with his died parents. Now back to the story.**

Alfred was very sad and cried a lot. He missed his parents. But life must go on, so the little chipmunk took a deep breath and discovered that he was hungry. He was only 10 months old and not yet an adult.

Suddenly a head poke in the door. It was his neighbor, Sally. Sally had been his mom's best friend since 2 years old. She was an older chipette with a calm voice. It seems to calm and cheer up even the most frighten, saddest chipmunk or chipette.

Sally says, "Oh, You must be the saddest little thing in the world. I know how hard it must be losing both of your parents. But now you must face life.. The other chipmunks are really concern about you."

In the quietest vice, Alfred answers, "I know, but I am too disappointed to even leave my home. I want to go out but I can't force myself to go."

Sally looks at him with encouraging eyes, and says, "Do you want me to go with you? We can face everyone together. Even though your parents are gone, others are here to help you."

Sally stretch out her hand to Alfred. Alfred slowly accepts the hand and stands up out side together and was instantly surrounded by other chipmunks and chipettes.

They crowd cheered for Alfred an elderly coup0le step forward and says, "Alfred, we are so glad to finally meet you. You do not know this, but we are your gradparents. These kind chipmunks came to us and said that our son and his wkwere died. They left us a 10 months son and not yet an adult. So we came over here as fast as we can. We are here to take you home with us.

Alfred looks at them and asks,"Will you raise me to be an adult chipmunk?"

They answer, "Yes, we will. You will be raise with love that you will pass it on to your kids. Are you ready to go home, our grandson?"

Alfred gets excited and hugs his grandparents and replies, "Yes, I am. I am ready to continue on with my life."

Alfred turns to Sally and says, "Thank you every much for everything. You truly are the best of the best. I will never forget you and neither are my kids. You ill always be official member. My kids will be your great-grand kids. Oh by the way, what are you going to do with the house and its stuff now that my parents are gone?"

**Oh, I did it again. I left you hanging in the air. Don't worry. What will Sally says Alfred's question? Well, you know what to do, review please. See you in the next chapter. **


	2. Moving Time

**Sorry it took so long to load up. I was busy with other things. Well, here is chapter 2.**

Sally looked at Alfred with tears in her eyes. She answered,"I am much honored. Now, about the house… Everything in the house now belongs to you. The house would be left alone until another family comes to occupy it. What do you want to do with the stuff? Do you want to take want you want and leave the rest to us or what?"

Alfred looked to his grandparents for answered. He was still too disappointed to even thing about his parents' stuff.

His grandparents said, "We will take what he needs for his future. The rest of the stuff will leave you to split up with the other families."

The other chipmunks and chipettes agreed on the plans about the house. By now the rest of the animals had returned to the deep woods when the last of the hunters had had left. The animals had heard about the tragic lost and were deeply sorry. But they were very glad that Alfred's grandparents had decided to raise him to adulthood.

The next few days were extremely busy. There were lots of decisions of what to keep or what to give away. Through it all, his grand parents comforted Alfred. Alfred said his good-bye to the animals.

Soon the big day arrived. All the chipmunks, Alfred and his grandparents were gathered in front of a quiet creek. All was quite for a few moments. Everyone knew hat everyone else was thinking but didn't want to vice it. Instead the older chipmunks started making strange sounds. Soon everyone including Alfred and his grandparents were doing it.

All the other animals heard it and knew at once what was going on. The older animals told the younger ones that it was the chipmunk's way of telling the other chipmunks across the world that something was happening in the deep woods. They rarely do it in daylight especially when hunters were around.

Soon the song ended and than the other chipmunks said, "No words are needed. We wish you safety in your travel home. Alfred, you will be in our hearts. Be sure come back and visit us."

The other chipmunks and chipettes bid their good-byes and good luck to the family. It was hard for Alfred to say good bye to Sally. She was the only person that really impacted his life.

Alfred took a deep breathe and said, "So this is it…" But before he could continue, Sally had wrapped him in a bear hug. **Squeeze**

Sally whispered, "Good-bye Alfred. Good-luck in your new home! "

Alfred said, "Good-bye Sally. It won't be the same."

They hugged one last time. Than Alfred and his grandparents got on a small log the stronger chipmunks pushed the log into the water. Everyone waved as they disappeared down stream towards their new home.

**It looks like Alfred is finally off to his new home. Alright, alright the happier times are coming. Well anyway, please review and join me in the next chapter. **


	3. On the River

As we drew near the river, laughter was heard. We saw young chipmunks playing in the water. Three chipettes were building a castle with sand. We noticed Grandma Jewel chatting with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Suddenly, Alvin pointed towards us and Grandma Jewel turned around.

She walked over to us ad said, "Hey, you arrived in the the middle of our family picnic. Come on over to a shady area."

We walked over and sat under a shady tree. She continued, "Where were we… oh yes. Our chipmunks were on the river heading to their new home…well a few…"

A few days later, Alfred and his grandparents were floating down the river. Every once in a awhile, a wave would come. Grandma and grandpa watched their grandson. Alfred sighed deeply. It had been a rough couple weeks. He was not looking forward to his new home. He just wanted to run and hide from everything.

Grandma step forward and and spoke these comforting words, "Don't worry, Alfred. I know you are hurting inside. God knows what is best and will take care of you."

A low growl came from Alfred. He turned and angrily said, "If God cared so much about me, than why did he allowed my parents to die?"

Both Grandpa and grandma were speechless at his question. They tried to answer but couldn't.

Alfred answered, "See, there is no answer. That is why I chose not to have anything to do with God!"

He strongly expressed the word "not". Both grandparents were shock at his sudden news. They sighed knowing it was going to be a long, had road through life for him.

Grandpa crawled back to the other end of the log. He sat down and pondered over what just happened. While Grandpa was pondering, Grandma was staring in the water.

Grandma slowly spoke, "So that it than. You are just going to ho things your way."

After she spoke these words. She turned and joined grandpa. The new few hours past by quickly the log began to rock as the wind blew stronger. Soon the three chipmunks were holding on to the log as the waves clash against one another.

Grandpa yelled, "Alfred and honey come to the center and hold paws."

So they moved toward the center as the storm grew rougher.

***Blot!* **A lightning suddenly struck 12 inches from the log, ***Clash!*** Alfred jumped as the thunder roared loudly.

Grandma shivered, "This is the worst storm yet. Oh…and we are in the middle of the river." She held grandpa's paws.

Grandpa nuzzled grandma's face and cheeped, "Don't worry honey. I just saw the last landmark awhile ago. We are almost home. The chipmunks at home will catch us. Than he turned to Alfred and in a loud commanding tone, "Alfred, get over here right now! This storm is strong enough to tear this log apart."

But Alfred was too scared to move. He was shock at the thunder but was specially surprised at Grandpa's voice. Slowly but surely Alfred turned his body around.

Grandpa encouraged, "That is. Just lay on your stomach and move forward."

Alfred looked at grandpa's concern eyes. Grandpa and grandma were both crouched down on 4 paws . Grandpa reached out with his paws toward Alfred.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard. The log was split in two. Grandpa and Grandma on one and Alfred on the other. In a swift move Grandpa attempted to grab hold of the other log. But he was too slow, the water separated the tow logs in less than 5 seconds.

Grandma cried, "Alfred! Oh Alan can you do something?"

Grandma looked at her chipmunk with fear in her eyes. Grandpa looked around and spotted a piece of rope. He grabbed the rope and pushed grandma flat on the log. He wrapped the rope around a sturdy stick and around 3 others. Soon grandma was lying flat surrounded by 4 sticks. Grandpa gave a comforting cheep and dove into the icy water. He swam to the other log while dodging rocks and sticks.

Meanwhile, Alfred was cheeping very fast. He didn't know what to do. He was wet, lonely, and very hungry. He really wanted his grandparents. Than out of nowhere an older chipmunk climbed onto the log. The older chipmunk nuzzled Alfred comforting. Alfred recognized grandpa. He cheeped happily and snuggled close. Grandpa grabbed Alfred by the neck and dove back into the water. Five minutes later, they leaped onto the other log. Grandpa removed the rope and the sicks from grandma. Grandpa gently licked grandma. Grandma drew Alfred deeper in their hug. So the three chipmunks huddled together on the log.

Jewel concluded, "The close of this chapter left our chipmunks on the log in a storm. Join me next time as we find out what happened to our chipmunks. Will they make it home? Until next time, have a wonderful day!"

She got up and walked calmly next to the river. She deeply sighed before rejoining her family.

**Make sure you vote on the storyteller polls. You can review your opinions as well. **

**Happy Valentine's Day**


	4. the rescue

**Here is chapter 4!**

Grandma Jewel walked calmly through the forest on a Fall evening.

She said, "This is a wonderful walk on a Fall evening…So our little group is traveling down the river during a storm. Let go see what will happen next…"

Grandpa huddled grandma and Alfred closed to him. The waves crashed against the log.

Alfred whispered, "Grandpa?"

Grandpa nuzzled Alfred gently.

He said, "Don't worry Alfred. We'll be rescued soon enough."

Grandma Jewel added, "To understand how they are going to be rescued. We are going ahead to their new town. To the town of "Wild Acorns"

We saw dozen and dozen of acorns everywhere. In the cave beside the river, a group of munks gathered.

Mayor said, "The storm is sure getting worse later on tonight. Any sign of Bater and his family?"

The watch chipmunk said, "NO sign of them yet, but I a worry that they might miss us."

Suddenly another watch chipmunk rushed in.

He panted, "I just saw broken p logs and vines floated down the river."

The mayor stood up and faced them.

He ordered, "I want all chipmunks to be on the lookout for them. I'll let the elders know."

Many things happened quickly in the next few moment. The mayor when and got the elders. The 2 watch chipmunks gathered the other chipmunks. They were already stationed along the riverside when the elders arrived. The elders said some words and suddenly there was spotlights. The others were slightly confused but that didn't mattered. Hours paste but they couldn't be found. The chipettes were gathered at the biggest treemunk praying for their safety. The treemunk was located in the center of town. Hours past but the chipmunks pressed on. The storm went on showing not signs of letting up or slowing down.

As the rain poured down someone yelled, "I think I see them."

The watch chipmunks went to him and looked where he pointed. Sure enough a small broken up log floated downstream toward them. Soon several splashed were heard. Several elders swam toward them. They caught the log with the munks and swam to shore. The other chipmunks waited beside the river until they were in reach. Grandpa and his family were taken to the treemunk while the elders shut everything down.

Meanwhile in the treemunk, the family was placed on beds. Alfred moaned and cheeped loudly. Several chipmunks calmed him down.

One elder said, "Don't worry little one. Your grandparents are nearby."

He looked over where the mayor was with Bater.

Suddenly Bater sat up. The mayor placed his paws on Bater's shoulders.

Mayor said, "You are safe now."

Bater collapsed on the bed.

He said, "Alfred, my grandson, is in shock…I had to change forms in order to save him…His parents…"

One of the elders came over to silent him.

He said, "Enough now. You need your rest."

Bater fell asleep. The elders faced the others.

He said, "The stress level in the young chipmunk is extremely high. It would be a long and difficult journey of healing for him…"

Grandma Jewel looked at us.

She said, "…I wonder what he meant? Well, they are rescued at last…What is going to happen now…The main question is…How will Alfred react to the sudden change in culture?...Join me next time as we continue our journey with "Alfred and his secret" Bye for now."

We departed as Grandma Jewel continued her walk.


	5. quickjumps

**Here is Chapter 5!**

We came back to where Grandma Jewel read a book.

She looked up and said, "Hello readers!... Our little group is safe at last in their new town…"

A couple days after they arrived, an elder met up with grandpa. They walked along the edge of town.

The elder said, "I am glad you and your family is safe now."

Grandpa nodded, "I am too. I am still worried about Alfred. He made a decision without talking with us first."

The elder looked at him and sighed.

He said, "Yes, it will be hard indeed for the little one. He doesn't want anything to do with God?"

Grandpa nodded, "That is the problem. He is not adjusting very well."

Meanwhile back in the treemunk, Alfred kept mostly to himself. Grandma chatted with the other chipettes.

Alfred thought, "I can't adjust to this place. Why do I even have to be her anyway? What do I do now?"

He cheeped quietly. At that moment, grandpa came in. Both grandparents came over and comforted him.

Grandpa said, "It is okay, Alfred. I know it is scary now but you will get used to it."

Grandma told grandpa , "They remodeled the house and added another bedroom. It ready for us to move in."

Grandpa nodded, "Alright."

Alfred cheeped worriedly.

Grandpa nuzzled him, "Don't worry you will soon be in your new home."

Grandma Jewel continued, "Al few days later, the family moved in. The next 6 years are explained in quickjumps. Quickjumps are periods in the time frame. Since the writer doesn't what to explain every details. We use quickjumps to help speed up time. We'll only explain the important events in the quickjumps. Now back to the story…"

It was 3 days since they moved back into their home. Their home was located on the edge of town close to a small cave. The home was small with 2 floors. The bedrooms and a storage room located on the 2nd level. The kitchen, living room, and 3 storage rooms located on the 1st floor. No wallpaper or paint decorated the walls. Alfred walked into his room. He looked around and sighed.

He thought to himself, "Oh, well. I guess I will at least try to fit in. Since they worked hard to bring me home."

We returned to Grandma Jewel for the remainder of the story.

Grandma Jewel looked at us and said, "Yes, Alfred did try to fit in but…He didn't exactly agree with the rules. All he really wanted to do was to do anything he wanted without being ordered. He attended school He was more like a bully then a nice chipmunk. More then often the elders talked with Alfred. But…no one gave up on guiding Alfred through his tough times…So there not really a lot of happy memories other then a very lonely life without friends or accepting help from anyone…That changed when he began to disappeared 6 years later…We will continue in the next chapter. Now you might have guessed where Alvin got his strange ability for getting into trouble…See you in the next chapter."

We slipped away as Grandma Jewel resumed reading her book.


	6. Disappearance

**Here is Chapter 6!**

Grandma Jewel sat in her rocking chair while humming a strange tune.

She said, "Welcome readers!...I was taking a break from work…Last time, we discussed the quickjump of 6 years of Alfred's life. Now we'll continue onward…"

Summer just started but something strange happened. Grandma hummed as she busied herself in the kitchen. Grandpa came in and sat at the table.

He said, "Where is our grandson?"

Grandma looked up at him.

She said, "He was here about ½ hours ago. But…"

She looked in the living room but didn't see Alfred. She returned to the kitchen for the bread was done. Three hours past, grandma begun to slice the cool bread when the front door opened and closed.

Alfred said, "I'm home! Hm, what is that smell?"

Grandma turned as Alfred entered the kitchen.

She said, "You are in time for dinner. We are having Nut Bread and Acorn Chili."

Grandpa finished setting the table and eyed Alfred carefully.

He said, "Wash your hands and come to the table."

Alfred reluctantly obeyed. He was back with in 5 minutes. Grandma attempted to star a conversation during dinner.

She said, "So Alfred, where did you go?"

Alfred said, "Somewhere!"

After dinner, Alfred did his chores and hid in his room. The next morning, he help others to repair the dam. At exactly 3pm he disappeared. Grandpa looked around for him but was no use. He returned home at 7 pm to find Alfred already home.

Summer past and Fall came. The strange occurrences still happened. Alfred would disappear at 3pm and return suddenly at 6pm. Soon grandma started to…

Grandma Jewel concluded, "What did Grandma started to?...Why did Alfred disappeared for 3 hours each day?...What is going to happen next?...Join us next time as we continue our journey with Alfred. Bye for now!"

Grandma Jewel continued to read her book as we floated away.


End file.
